Dr. Hell (Ōta)
Dr. Hell is the main antagonist of the Mazinger Z manga by Gosaku Ōta. Unlike his counterpart, he is given a more elaborate backstory with him being portrayed as a tragic villian and has a different fate. In Great Mazinger, he is brought back to life as the Great Marshall of Hell. Background Dr. Hell was born in Germany to parents who grew to reject their child. Over the years, Dr. Hell would have no friends until he met two scientists he got along with. The scientists were Juzo Kabuto and his future wife Yumiko Shiozai. Dr. Hell had fallen in love with the female scientist, but she loved Juzo. Dr. Hell tried to kill Juzo out of jealousy both as a scientist and for their companion's love. The female scientist intervened and Dr. Hell expressed only his hate for Juzo before leaving. After being rejected by everyone he cared about, Dr. Hell gained a great amount of hate for the human world with the desire to conquer it. Eventually, Dr. Hell joined the Nazis during World War II. Dr. Hell served under Adolf Hitler as a weapon's scientist and a field medic. It was during this time that Dr. Hell met Count Brocken who kept Brocken's war crimes a secret in exchange for finance on Dr. Hell's projects. One such project had Brocken turned into a cyborg after an accident. After World War II, Dr. Hell began his career in archaeology. During one of his expeditions he uncovered a pair of mummies that were both severely damaged on one side of their bodies. Dr. Hell operated on the mummies, fusing them together into a single entity, naming him/her Baron Ashura. In one of his later discoveries, Dr. Hell uncovers the island Bardos. But to find out if the legends he read about on the island are true, he contacts other scientists especially roboticists like Juzo Kabuto. But even when Juzo found out about Dr. Hell's plan, Hell forced the scientists to complete the Talos giants before having them all killed. Juzo was the only one to survive. Dr. Hell then modified some of the Mechanical Beasts into different forms and together with Ashura and Brocken started his path for conquest. Appearance Dr. Hell is an old man with long aged hair both regular and facial. He is in very good shape despite his age, and most of his clothing is composed of a body suit covered by a cape. As the Great Marshall of Hell, he gains an eyepatch while his body is in the crown of a large robotic body styled after himself while adored with a horned crown, a cape with shoulder pads, and antenna coming out of the head. Personality Dr. Hell is a mad scientist bent on ruling the world. This originates from his hate of the world having been rejected by people he loved such as his parents and love interest. Dr. Hell is highly manipulative and forceful on others, forcing the scientists to rebuild the Talos statues and punishing his lieutenants when they fail him. His hatred for the Kabuto family had started with Juzo over jealousy but later extended to his entire family when Juzo's grandson Koji interfered with his plans. As Great Marshall of Hell, his hatred only intensified and drove him to the point of obsession with seeing Juzo's legacy destroyed. Abilities Dr. Hell is an accomplished scientist in several fields including biology, cybernetics, and archaeology. He is able to bring people back from the dead through his cybernetics and even perform the biologically impossible, allowing Count Brocken to function without his head attached and fuse together a pair of different gendered mummies to create Baron Ashura. While Dr. Hell is not as good with machines as he is with living things, he is able to modify machines like the Mechanical Beasts. History Mazinger Z Dr. Hell set his plan of conquest into motion having Baron Ashura kill off Juzo Kabuto but ended up fighting Juzo's grandson Koji Kabuto and Juzo's robot Mazinger Z. This said, Dr. Hell sent out his lieutenants to combat the giant robot, giving them Mechancial Beasts. However, they have usually failed and Dr. Hell was forced to enter a partnership with the mysterious Archduke Gorgon. But even with the Ghost Mechanical Beast, Dr. Hell still came up shorthanded. When his fortress under attack by the Mazinger and its allies, Dr. Hell had it fly out of the stratosphere until coming back to the surface to witness the Great General of Darkness wreaking havoc on the Earth. However, before Dr. Hell can do anything he is attacked by Gorgon who revealed he was only using Hell to further the Mycenae Empire's goal to retake the surface. Great Mazinger With the death of the Great General by the hand of the Great Mazinger, Dr. Hell is brought back to life as the Great Marshall of Hell. Knowing the threat any Mazinger poses, Dr. Hell holds Japanese government at gun point by threatening to poison the waters of Japan if they do not turn over the Great and even sets up a weapon from space that can destroy enemies from a long distance. All of these attempts brought the Great to the point of breaking down but at the end only Juzo's son Kenzo Kabuto died in his onslaught. But the Great and Z took a final stand against Hell. The Great Marshall fought back with his army with Z and the other robots badly damaged. Great Mazinger goes against Hell and once they are locked close together, Tetsuya has the Great self-destruct destroying it and Hell once and for all. Category:Underground Empire Category:Mazinger Z Villains Category:Great Mazinger Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Gosaku Ōta